implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Interceptors: Heroes
|noofepisodes = 15 |premiere = April 26, 2014; June 15, 2014 |finale = September 7, 2014 |writer = , , , |director = , , , |broadcast = |previous = |next = }} The Interceptors: Heroes & Better Men is the name of the seventh season of . It stars , , , , , , , , , and . The season is composed of an eight-episode serial set in Carbombya, and seven standalone episodes set back in Margovya. In the first part of the season, the Interceptors must deal with the corruption within the Carbombyan government threatening to bring it down, and in the second part, they must deal with problems back in the homefront. Heroes & Better Men was commissioned by the on October 2013, as the first in a three-season extension of the series. Filming began in Muluwheyo on December 2013, and wrapped up in Margovya on March 2014. The season will premiere on June 15, 2014, and the first two episodes were broadcast as on April 26, 2014, in celebration of 's 45th anniversary. Plot The season is divided into two parts. The first sees the Interceptors deployed to as part of the South American Confederation Mission to Carbombya (SACMICAR). Their first task is to go after the Margovyan private security company known only as "Group I", which is eventually revealed to be made up of members of the old Task Force Interceptors and led by none other than Ieronim's friend and mentor, ( ). The Interceptors are then put to work rescuing Arbat Arbatovich Balkonovich ( ), son of General Arbat Balkonovich ( ), commander of SACMICAR's armed forces. A raid to save Arbat Arbatovich goes wrong when it is revealed that the Interceptors have walked into an ambush, and they have to go through numerous rebels attacks and even a sandstorm before they return to safety. Juan Quarimov ( ) and ( ) go undercover and infiltrate the Holy Legion of the Islamic Jihad and discover that the Legion plans to attack and take control of the town of Betah, an important town in terms of its strategic position on the crossroads of three of Carbombya's biggest cities. The Interceptors and Group I assist the Carbombyan and SACMICAR forces defending Betah and eventually push the Jihad Legion back. Because of this, Ieronim, Gavriil, and Yelena are invited to a private luncheon with Carbombyan President Isaiah Cabulovowino ( ). The luncheon is interrupted by the news that the WGCC chemical plant, rumored to be the site of Carbombya's secret WMD program (a rumor that is later proven true by the Interceptors) has been attacked by rebels. The Interceptors also discover that the WGCC plant is producing chemical weapons without Cabulowino's permission or knowledge. This makes Cabulovowino order the arrest of General Stephane Eskalumbuye ( ) and Colonel Milena Casai ( ). The Interceptors leave Carbombya thinking that they have averted a major crisis, but it is revealed that Cabulovowino's arrests of Eskalumbuye and Casai were all for show, and that they are all working together to create weapons of mass destruction for Carbombya. Part two of the season starts with the Interceptors returning to Margovya only to be greeted by Jonas Gundy ( ) and Wallace Peastring ( ) upon their arrival. The Americans reveal that there are some things in Margovya that need to be done, and they need to be done by professionals who know how to not leave a mark. These missions include stopping a stolen airplane from crashing into the SAC's Margovyan headquarters in Ikulsk, preventing a dirty bomb from being detonated in Arbatskaya City, foiling an assassination plot on President , and taking charge of tricky negotiations to release high-value individuals held captive by the Shining Path of Margovia. After the Interceptors deal with these missions, their attention turns to Jonathan Longissimus ( ), who returns to Margovya after betraying Ieronim and stealing a nuclear warhead. Ieronim barely has time to confront Longissimus before Arkady Arbatsky ( ) comes to exact his revenge on the Interceptor, who unwittingly killed Arbatsky's last living brother, by killing Ieronim's ex-wife Bogdana Queruva ( ). Cast and characters Main characters * as (Interceptor) * as (Brain) * as (Mouth) * as Mstislav Denchov (Technologist) * as (Brawn) * as (Actor) * as (Speed) * as Yelizaveta Glebova (Spy) * as Fernando Tarrasco (Extortionist) * as (Lover) Supporting characters * as , former Brain and Interceptor of the Arbatskaya City Interceptors and commander of the private military company Group I * as General Arbat Balkonovich, commander of SACMICAR forces in Carbombya * as Arbat Arbatovich Balkonovich, son of General Arbat Balkonovich and kidnapped by Edward Eskalumbuye to force the withdrawal of SACMICAR from Carbombya * as Bogdana Queruva, Ieronim's ex-wife and to whom he once again develops an attraction * as Jonathan Longissimus, the "Mercenary", who returns to Margovya for an unknown purpose * as Arkady Arbatsky, a medically retired Margovyan Special Forces captain who pursues Ieronim after the Interceptor accidentally killed Arbatsky's last living brother * as President Isaiah Cabulovowino, dictator of Carbombya * as President of Margovya, who is the target of an assassination plot after the Interceptors return from Carbombya * as Edward Eskalumbuye, leader of the rebel faction "the Emirate of Al Jawal" who kidnaps Arbat Arbatovich Balkonovich in the hopes of exchanging him for the departure of SACMICAR from his country * as Major General Stephane Eskalumbuye, Edward Eskalumbuye's half-brother, who provides Edward with vital military intelligence with regards to the Carbombyan Army's attempts to capture him * as Brigadier General Milena Casai, a "distant" cousin of President Cabulovowino and head of Carbombya's secret and illegal WMD program * as Vice President Thomas Aragaineselase, Cabulovowino's lapdog and lackey, only there to give the semblance that Carbombya has a democratic government * as Lord High General Charles Serserisenyyo, commander of the Carbombyan Armed Forces and most probable next in line in the Carbombyan presidential chain of succession * as Police General Robert Rhombus, commander of the Carbombyan National Police * as Councillor Deswan Parallelogram, member of the Carbombyan Supreme Council of Decisions * as Alvin Lopez, a Filipino helicopter pilot and member of Fernando's "organization" * as Fabio Marquez, a Filipino helicopter pilot and machine gunner, also a member of Fernando's organization * as Joanna Cosme, a Filipina nurse who helps rescue Yelena and Yelizaveta from the hands of Edward Eskalumbuye's rebels * as Elena Suarez, a Filipina engineer working in Carbombya during the Carbombyan Crisis and also helps save Yelena and Yelizaveta from rebels * as Jonas Gundy * as Wallace Peastring * as Ruma Arbatsky * as Olga Alduva * as Juan Quarimov * as Yerman Yezonov * as Oleg Rasapinsky * as Raisa Daryanova * as Darya Talnaeva * as Gennady Tenkizov * as Konrad Flamanov * as Gennady Talnaev Casting Episodes Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors seasons (History of Margovya)